A Vale between Worlds
by DeadAliveManiac
Summary: A wormhole is smashed through space and time itself, linking the DC, Marvel, and RWBY universes. The resulting tear draws in the greatest and worst of the Gotham and New York, trapping them in Vale, and frees an ancient enemy. The DC universe preps for battle against the omnipotent being while another beast escapes to Vale for another chance to destroy everything it encounters.


The laboratory sat in shambles, the tiled ceiling falling apart, the floors and wall covered in dirt and filth of all sorts, a single fluorescent light fixture hanging from the ceiling. It swayed and flickered, barely illuminating the center of the dull room, a man with suave brown hair sitting on a stool in the very center. He sat with his knees at his chest, firmly embracing his legs even closer. His white lab coat was in tatters, his orange suit shirt full of holes and green and yellow striated tie half of what it used to be. The sirens outside continued to blare endlessly, the man staring with a blank, horrified gaze at the floor. His concentration was broken by a shadow suddenly blotting out the dim light. He slowly looked up to find a hulking green leviathan before him, grotesquely bulging with muscle and panting through its furiously grimaced face. The man let out a scream as the beast rose its boulder-like fists in the air and threw them down on him.

"Bruce... BRUCE...WAKE UP!"

The man shot upright at his wooden desk, his clothing perfectly fine and his room in order as when he had nodded off. He looked at the hand that had been shaking him awake on his shoulder, tracing it to its owner, a brunette man in jeans, a multicolored striped shirt, and an unzipped gray sweatshirt, worry pasted to his face. "Bruce, are you okay?! You let me in and I found you...like this..."

The scientist sat there for a moment, too shocked to say or do anything but stare at the young man before him. "Bruce, answer me! What's wrong?"

The man's words snapped Bruce out of his trance, finally able to utter, "S-s-so-sorry, P-peter. I've just been having terrible nightmares is all."

"Bruce, you were screaming, you can't let your stress build up like this. This can't be good if you transform under this much stress, right?"

Bruce looked at Peter with horror before getting up from his chair, going to a computer and opening a few files before producing a chart and animation on the screen. Peter reluctantly looked at the screen, a time lapse showing the size and several different meters beside the Hulk. He grew angrier, larger, and more hideous with each passing day, stopping at one month with the green giant engulfed in a bright yellow aura, making him appear god-like. "What's this?" Peter asked.

"This is what happens when I don't transform into the Hulk after an extended period of time. The radiation has gone haywire, Peter, it can't be controlled anymore. I don't know what's causing it, but he's getting measurably stronger as the days go on, I've actually been able to draw up this theorem. I've found he grows more powerful after long periods of inactivity. At 5 days, he just gets exponentially stronger for every _second _he is free and harder to gain control of. A week and he can disintegrate a skyscraper with one punch, an entire city at 10 days. At 12 days he can punch holes in reality itself, possibly opening wormholes to other dimensions. Fourteen days and he can destroy a country, and a continent in three weeks. Twenty-five days makes him into the world breaker, his punches are equivalent to that of a supernova. At a month, he can destroy the solar system. That's as far as I measured, I don't know if it resets or he grows strong enough to create a black hole, or maybe just destroy the universe. I don't know, Peter...I'm scared."

"I see," Peter sighed, "How long has it been?"

"One week. I can't afford to ever change again, Peter, that's why I found this out."

"Doctor Banner, why haven't you released the Hulk?"

Bruce took a deep breath before stating, "I just can't put Betty through anymore of it..."

"Bruce, you know she understands..."

"Peter, you're not in any position to talk," Banner growled, stopping his speech to take a breath and pop a blue pill in his mouth, "Betty is a saint for dealing with this, but I can't put her through it anymore. There's only so much a woman can take, and she's taken far too much. I can't afford to lose her, Peter, losing her would be the last strand of sanity I have left. I don't want it anymore, he's a curse. I've destroyed cities, tarnished my reputation, and fought in countless battles, I don't want that anymore. The stress of keeping from changing alone is enough to break it, but I've been on 400 grams of a half dozen blood pressure pills, 200 grams of anti-stress capsules, and 50 grams of sleep medications."

"Jesus, Banner! You're going to end up overdosing!"

"No, I'm not. Remember, the Hulk is still in me, it's gonna take more than a few pills to take him out. But, it's all starting to fail, I got close to losing it on you just a second ago. I don't know what to do if it fails, Peter. There's no fail-safe plan to this."

Peter looked at Bruce for a moment, clicking his teeth with his tongue as he thought. Finally, he spoke, "Are you sure this is all accurate?"

"I know it is, Peter. It's hard to describe, but I can feel him getting stronger."

"Jeez...we need a plan..." Peter said.

"Well, I'll let you do that, Peter, but, for now, I need to be alone."

"Alright, Doctor Banner, good luck, I'll come by tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The Dark Knight sat before a massive monitor on the Justice League space station, typing into the computer as an incoming transmission broke interrupted his work. His eyes narrowed in anger as he read the name on the transmission, accepting it as the boy wonder came up on the screen. "What is it, Robin?" Batman asked in his gravelly, deadpan tone.<p>

"Wow, great to see your a ray of sunshine as always..." Robin jibed.

"Look, if you're calling just to waste my time, I'm ending this now. I have a lot to get done."

"Like what?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis. Now, I'll ask you again, what do you need?"

"Alright, I'll be serious, it's Raven," Robin began, Batman sitting upright at the mention of her name, "She won't say anything but, 'He's coming, he's coming, Trigon,'. Bruce, I'm really worried about her, I mean, she completely disintegrated him, he has to be dead and out of existence."

"How long has she been doing this?"

"Bruce, I..."

"How long, Robin!?"

"About a week, why?"

"Robin, Trigon is an interdimensional demon..."

"So? Maybe you didn't hear me, but she literally obliterated him, she blasted him out of existence."

"Maybe in this world, but he can manipulate other worlds completely under his control. In other words, we killed this dimension's Trigon, but he can live anywhere else."

"Oh, my God..."

"Yes, we'll get as many of us down there as quickly as possible, have the signs started to glow on her?"

"I don't know, no one has really been around her, all we can hear is her moaning whenever we go to the floor she lives on."

"Robin, listen very carefully, make sure she does not leave the tower. Take her to that room you made with incantations and lock her in there," Robin opened his mouth to protest, but Batman interjected, "Trust me, it's for her own good. I know a priest, have him come to bless the room every day. We need to keep Trigon from her, he's trying to take control of her once more. Do it, now."

"Okay, if that's what you think is right."

"Robin, I know this is hard to do to your friend, but it will benefit her and this dimension. The greater good is at stake, Robin, and I know I've trained you enough to do the right thing."

"I know...I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Batman replied, a small smirk cracking his face.

* * *

><p>"Please...stop..." a blue-haired girl pleaded, lying in the palm of a giant red demon.<p>

"Your destiny is to make sure I take Earth, you denied me that right once. I will not rest nor will I die until that goal is accomplished, Raven. Try as you might, run as far as you want, and hide in your holy room, but I will find you, and I will make you do what you must do."

"Father, don't..."

"It is your destiny, I cannot change what you must do, nor will I." Trigon said coldly, crushing his daughter in his palm.

Raven shot up in her bed, letting out an uncontrollable scream before stifling it with her hand. She stared aimlessly at her wall for a few moments, tears streaming down her face, her hand slowly sliding from her mouth, whispering, "Who can stop you?"

* * *

><p>The door to a dorm room flew open, a trio of girls turning from their studies to find their leader at the door, ice cream cones in hand as she shouted, "HEEEEERE'S RUBY!"<p>

**Hey guys, DAM here with another new story. I really need to finish before I start new stuff, but this was an idea I could not pass up. Like Halloween 3, this came to me in a dream and I instantly went to work on saving it in writing and working out the kinks. I hope anyone who reads this can leave me any points of criticism and encouragement since the magnitude of this story is so massive, I want to make this perfect. Thanks again for all of the support guys, remember to cite your DAM sources!**


End file.
